


Ночная работа

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал G - PG [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: – Хочешь развлечься, дружок? – спросил Баки и совершенно неприлично облизнулся. А потом тихонько пробормотал: – Капитан Роджерс, подыграйте мне.Стив удивленно приподнял брови. Баки похабно улыбнулся и сообщил:– Я знал, что мы договоримся. – Потом взял его под руку, наклонился и, шепнув: – Детектив Джеймс Барнс, отдел сексуальных преступлений, – медленно провел языком Стиву по щеке.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: визуал G - PG [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: 3 Визуал нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Ночная работа

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Без презерватива](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320229) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020). 




End file.
